the new flower is born
by wow weeb account im crey
Summary: this is a wallflower thing that starts a week after the final episode this is just somethin i did for well nothing just bored.
1. meet the new wallflower!

"Hello gentlemen" auntie said with her beautiful but scary smile on her face

"I've got a bad feeling about this…"said the tall blonde haired boy

"Well its bad news for you not for me hm hm hm hahahaha!" auntie burst out with her usual odd laughter "hm hm hm haah…alright straight to the point my daughter will be moving in with you now"

"Another girl? Hopefully she's a little more normal then s-sunako…." ranmaru said overjoyed

"Weeellll…."

"Auntie why so quiet all of a sudden?" takanaga said with worry on his face

"Mother can I come in now?" a soft voice said

"Oh alright suzu"

A young girl about 17 comes out from around the corner wearing a long medieval style dress and a black veil over her face

"Is that her auntie?" yukinojo had kept quiet until now seeing as they had to turn this new girl into a proper lady as well as sunako still.

"Yes this is my daughter suzu nakahara. But you will not need to turn her into a lady I have done so already"

"WHAT!" the four boys yelled in unison

"So is she just coming to live here?" questioned kyohei

"Yes. That's exactly it"

"Oh well that's great!" yuki said with joy in his voice

There was silence for a few seconds before they noticed auntie was gone already.

"Wow I didn't even notice her leave that's a first" stated takanaga

"um…."

"what is it yuki? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I-I think I did…." Yuki then points to suzu who had taken off her veil while they were talking, under her veil held a pale white face with no sign of life on it. end of ...ch.1? R&R


	2. the not so happy reunion

"…what's so scary about me?" suzu asked the four boys

"you look like a friggin' ghost!" kyohei yelled out at suzu

"kyohei don't be so rude after all she is going to be living with us from now on" ranmaru said sounding somewhat caring

"what's all the noise about I was still sleeping ya know…"sunako said while rubbing her eyes

"…who's that?" sunako asked

"gaah!" the four boys fell off the couch where they were sitting

"suna!"

"huh?…haaaaaaaa! Suzu!"

Suzu and sunako both over joyed to see each other again but not watching where they were going they both tripped over kyohei's legs and fell to the floor

"owwie…"

"well that hurt…"

"would you two get off of me!"

"im sorry"

"im not"

"SUNAKO!"

"what? that's how I always treat em"

Suzu was shocked at her cousins words suzu hadn't seen sunako in so long she had no idea sunako was ill mannered

"but sunako before you were a perfect lady but now….." suzu fainted before finishing her sentence

"uhhh uugghh….."suzu mumbled

"hey I think she's waking up!"

"Finally now I want to be the first thing she see's!"

"hey ranmaru! oww! Hey that hurts ya know!"

"now wake up my sweet"

"uhhgg…w-what happened…"

"its alright now just look at me"

"get out of my way you stupid pretty boy!"

"w-what did she just call me!"

"she called you a stupid pretty boy! Im starting to like this girl!"

"oh really I though you liked sunako"

"I didn't mean like that and I do not like sunako that way either!"

"where's suna! I need to speak to her!"

Suzu goes looking for sunako while the boys stay right where they are

"hey do you guys think that suzu will actually be better at cooking then sunako?"

"is that all you care about kyohei your stomach!" takanaka then slapped kyohei over the head

"what im worried about is what will suzu do once she finds sunako?"

"ya ranmaru's got a point guys…"

"ya I wonder…."

The four boys then think about it for a while…..

*gasp* "we have to find sunako before she does!"

"ya lets go!"

They all ran in different directions

RANMARU

"hey sunako you in here?…..nope she's not….well im beat im going to bed"

KYOHEI

"hey! Nakahara! You in here! …..maybe….she's in the fridge!"

TAKANAKA

"sunako"

"sunako"

"sunako nakahara where are you!"

YUKI

"uhhh…sunako…gulp…sunako…..you here….sunako…" *russle*russle* "aaahhh! Sunako? Was that you?…please let it be you please let it be you…..aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

SUZU

"suna come out come out where ever you are…"

YUKI

"aaahhh! ….."

"meow"

"oh its just a little kitty cat heh heh come here little kitty mew mew mew"

"hiss!"

"aaahhh! RUN AWAY!"

RANMARU

*asleep*

TAKANAKA

"sunako"

"sunako"

"sunako nakahara where are you this isn't funny your cousin might do something drastic if we don't find you first so COME OUT!"

KYOHEI

*chew*chew*chew* hey nakahara *chew*chew* you in here *chew*chew*chew*chew*

SUZU

" SU-NA-KO!"

R&R please….


End file.
